Taichi's Own Little Blizzard
by WarGrowl90
Summary: Taichi and Hikari are on their way to visit their grandma, when hndreds of Keramon show up! Meanwhile, a Digimon named SnowAgumon appears to help them! What does this mean for Taichi?


Tai's Own "Little Blizzard"  
  
It all started when Hikari and I were on our way to visit our grandma in Okinawa. It was a cold day, at the temperature was down to 45 degrees! It was the winter after the raging battle with Apoclyamon. Dad was driving like a maniac, while mom covered her eyes. Hikari and I held on tight!  
  
"Taichi, Do you think I'll ever see Tailmon again?" she said, her expression sad.  
  
"Of course! It might be a while, but I'm sure we'll get to see them again!" 'Isn't that right, Agumon?' I thought to myself. In my head, I could hear his reply: 'We'll always be together, Taichi!' I was snapped out of my train of thought when my head hit the top of the van. "Owwwww!" I rubbed it gently. "Dad, what's the matter with you?" He tried to start the vehicle back up, but it was no use.  
  
"It seems it might have short-circuited," he said, turning the key one last time. Then, my watch went crazy! All the city lights went out.  
  
'Where have I seen this before?' I asked myself.  
  
"Taichi! Taichi! Look!" Hikari was hitting me on my shoulder. She pointed out her window.  
  
My mouth dropped open. There were Keramon everywhere! Then, I heard a beeping noise. I dug around in my pocket until I felt it. It was hot! My Digivice was hot! Hikari showed me her's too. They were both glowing. We jumped out of the car. "Taichi, Hikari, where are you going?" their mom called after them. They kept running.  
  
"Do you think they're here, Taichi?" Hikari asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know! I sure hope so!" We ran until we reached the Keramon.  
  
"Taichi! Taichi! Over here!" I heard someone faintly call out through the bitter wind. I followed the voice until I saw an orange figure.  
  
"Agumon?" I ran over to it. It was him! "Agumon! I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"I am too, Taichi, but we have a problem, the Keramon!"  
  
"Oh, Right! Let's get busy!"  
  
"Taichi!" Hikari came running up with Tailmon. "Are you ready to take these guys on, Tailmon?"  
  
"Let's go, Agumon!" Both Digimon leapt towards the others.  
  
"Pepper Fire!"  
  
"Lightning Paw!"  
  
Some Keramon disintegrated, still more remained.  
  
"Pepper Fire!"  
  
"Lightning Paw!"  
  
Then, the tide turned. The Keramon grew in number. They started attacking Agumon and Tailmon.  
  
"Hikari, I can't hold them off!"  
  
"Taichi, I can't hold out much longer!"  
  
"LITTLE BLIZZARD!"  
  
What looked like a blazing ball of blue fire hurtled towards the Keramon. Out of the swirling snow came a white Agumon. My Digivice started beeping! "What in the world? Agumon, who's that?"  
  
"It's SnowAgumon!"  
  
"SnowAgumon?" Hikari asked.  
  
'Why is my Digivice beeping?' I thought.  
  
Then, the Keramon all Digivolved.  
  
"Keramon! Digivolve to: Chrysillamon!"  
  
Now, they were at the Adult Level! "They are really going to be hard to handle now!" I shouted. "Agumon! Let's do it!"  
  
"Agumon! Digivolve to: Greymon!"  
  
"Tailmon! Digivolve!" Hikari shouted.  
  
"Tailmon! Digivolve to: Angewomon!"  
  
"Nova Flame!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
No matter how many times we attacked, more Chrysillamon came! They got so numerous, that they wrapped their long tentacles around Greymon and Angewomon!  
  
"Angewomon! Nooo!" Hikari shouted.  
  
"LITTLE BLIZZARD!"  
  
Some of the Chrysillamon drew back at SnowAgumon's attack.  
  
"This little guy sure does pack a punch!" I said. Then my Digivice glowed again. A light emitted from it, shooting towards SnowAgumon.  
  
"SnowAgumon! Digivolve to: Mojyamon!"  
  
"Bone Boomerang!!!"  
  
The Chrysillamon binding Angewomon and Greymon let go.  
  
Now, they all three unleashed their attacks.  
  
"Nova Flame!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Bone Boomerang!"  
  
The Chrysillamon all broke into a million pieces as their data was reconfigured.  
  
The other Digimon resolved to their early stages. "Good job!" I patted Agumon on the head.  
  
"Way to go, Tailmon!" Hikari smiled.  
  
SnowAgumon stood alone. I went over to him. "Hey, little guy! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Taichi?" he said, his eyes wide.  
  
"What? How did you know my name?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Taichi! You're my partner!" he squealed. My Digivice glowed, and eggs appeared on the screen.  
  
"Two Digimon?" I asked astonished.  
  
"Wow!" Hikari said. "Now we have two Agumons!"  
  
"Man! This Digital World stuff gets weirder every time!" I sighed. 


End file.
